Scarlet Pinocchio
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Tragedi mansion yang terbakar lima tahun lalu tak berhenti begitu saja... masih ada Aya yang akan melanjutkan jejaknya. Dibantu dengan asistennya Maria, mereka menyebarkan teror ke setiap desa yang dikunjunginya dengan berkedok penjual boneka... canon. Rate M for GORE, not yuri. My first Indonesia fanfic in this fandom. R&R?


_Drap drap drap._

Suara tapal kuda yang berbenturan dengan tanah cukup keras untuk membuat para penghuni hutan menyingkir dari jalan, meski hewan perkasa tersebut hanya berjumlah dua ekor. Di atasnya, dua orang penunggang membawa barang-barang yang cukup banyak, dan digantungkan di sisi kiri dan kanan kuda mereka. Dengan mengenakan jubah coklat gelap, tak ada yang mengetahui wajah dan perawakan mereka, kecuali rok panjang yang menjuntai di samping barang-barang tersebut.

"Kau masih kuat beberapa kilometer lagi, Maria?"

Penunggang kuda yang memimpin jalan di depan tak menoleh sama sekali saat bertanya pada rekannya yang di belakang. Mata yang berwarna sama dengan gaunnya sibuk berkonsentrasi terhadap kondisi jalan yang sedang dilaluinya, sehingga wanita yang dipanggil Maria terpaksa mensejajarkan langkah agar bisa mendengar lebih keras.

"Kau masih kuat beberapa kilometer lagi, Maria?" ulang penunggang kuda bergaun biru tersebut.

"Masih, Nona!"

"Bagus. Sebentar lagi kita akan keluar dari hutan dan memasuki desa terdekat, bersiap-siaplah," ujar gadis tersebut. Maria melirik gadis itu sekilas sebelum ia kembali ke posisi semula. Sebuah buku berwarna merah sedikit menyembul dari tas yang digantungkan di samping kanan tubuh kuda milik gadis tersebut.

"Baik, Nona Aya!"

.

.

.

**Scarlet Pinocchio**

Mad Father © Sen

(AyaxMaria, horror/tragedy/western, M, canon)

_-This fanfic is for nothing but fun. I do not gain any profit for making them. Read it, or just leave it-_

.

.

.

"Aah~ akhirnya sampai juga." Aya membentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara, menikmati udara desa yang masih sejuk bahkan ketika jarum jam menginjak angka sembilan pagi. Musim pertengahan antara dingin dan semi, ditambah dengan matahari yang tak terlalu terik, tak membuat para penduduk desa enggan meninggalkan rumah. Kebanyakan dari mereka sibuk berlalu-lalang dengan kesibukan pagi yang normal, dan anak-anak berlarian dengan gembira.

Tipikal desa kecil pada umumnya.

"Ehm... Nona Aya –"

"Oh iya!" Aya menepukkan kedua tangannya, entah sengaja atau tidak dalam memutuskan kalimat Maria. "Kita cari tempat dulu, lalu merangkai barang-barang, baru aku yang menjualnya dan kau mencari material baru. Waktunya tidak cukup kalau kau ikut membantuku menjual barang dagangan seperti biasanya. Oke? Kutunggu material barunya setelah aku selesai berjualan, nanti malam akan kukerjakan."

"Baik. Tapi... apa Nona Aya tidak apa-apa –"

"Tidak, tenang saja! Aku punya firasat kalau barang daganganku akan laku di tempat ini, dan material yang kubutuhkan juga tersedia dengan mudah. Karena itulah, aku harus bekerja lebih giat! Kaulihat pasar yang tadi kita lewati, kan, Maria? Mulailah dari situ, sekalian mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk memajang daganganku. Aku akan mencari motel, nanti kalau aku sudah selesai beres-beres, aku akan menjemputmu di pasar tadi. Sini, kemarikan kudamu dan segera pergilah." Aya mengulurkan tangannya. Tanpa banyak komentar seperti sebelumnya, Maria menyerahkan tali kekang kudanya yang sebelumnya ia pegang untuk menuntun hewan tersebut, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berjalan menuju pasar. Jarak dari tempatnya berpisah jalan dengan Aya barusan dan pasar sebenarnya tak terlalu jauh dan rumit, namun wanita berkepang dua itu ingin menikmati perjalanannya dengan santai dan tidak terburu-buru. Aya benar, desa kecil yang mereka singgahi sangat damai dan tentram. Beberapa anak kecil masih berlarian di sepanjang jalan, wajah mereka yang lebih cerah daripada langit siang ini membuat Maria tersenyum lembut.

_Tes._

Sebutir likuid bening meluncur menyusuri pipi wanita berambut coklat itu. Tanpa meninggalkan senyumnya, Maria buru-buru mengusap air mata yang mengalir, namun seorang gadis kecil sudah berada di depannya dengan tatapan ingin tahu dan heran.

"Kakak... mengapa menangis?"

Maria menunduk agar pandangannya sejajar dengan gadis yang kira-kira masih berusia sepuluh tahun itu, lalu menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Omong-omong, dimana orangtuamu? Apa kau tersesat?"

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala, membuat rambut ikal pirangnya yang dikuncir dua bergerak-gerak mengikuti arah gelengan. " Ibuku berjualan di sini."

"Hmm... begitu... jadi sekarang kau sendiri?"

"Iya. Kakak... apakah Kakak pengunjung di sini? Aku belum pernah melihat kakak sebelumnya."

Maria tersenyum. "Betul. Kakak masih belum tahu daerah dan jalan-jalan yang ada di sini, bisakah kau mengantarkan Kakak berkeliling? Nanti Kakak akan memberimu permen."

"Serahkan padaku!" Gadis itu menepukkan kepalan tangannya ke dada dengan rasa bangga. "Aku hapal dengan semua sudut desa ini. Ayo, ikut aku!"

"Eeh, tunggu dulu. Kita belum berkenalan. Siapa namamu?"

"Carla. Carla Liebert."

"Kalau begitu... panggil Kakak Maria. Ya, Maria."

* * *

Dengan latar belakang mega merah dan burung-burung yang terbang menuju sarang, seorang gadis bergaun biru dan apron putih berjalan sambil membawa dua tas besar di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Meskipun langkahnya sedikit terbebani oleh barang bawaannya, namun senyum yang terukir di wajahnya tak menunjukkan demikian. Kalau diperhatikan dengan teliti, sebuah lagu riang terlantun dari bibirnya melalui gumaman, sesuai dengan suasana hatinya.

"Hm hm hm hmm~ hari ini daganganku akan laku keras~ hm hm hmm~ whoa! Sudah ramai, rupanya." Mata biru jernih itu membulat kagum ketika sekumpulan kerlip cahaya terlihat dari kejauhan, beberapa membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang sangat familiar. 'Wah, ada bianglala juga! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak berjualan di pasar malam, senangnya~"

Gadis berambut pendek sebahu itu mempercepat langkahnya, lupa dengan berat tas yang berisi barang dagangannya saking terpukaunya dengan pemandangan tersebut. Langit barat di belakangnya masih menampilkan secercah garis merah, namun selain itu gelap. Tentu saja, perkecualian untuk pasar malam yang bahkan sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai jenis manusia saat petang seperti ini. Butuh tenaga ekstra untuk mencari celah yang pas untuk dirinya dan kedua tasnya, lalu melaluinya tanpa menyenggol para pengunjung yang hilir mudik sesuka hati. Manik biru cerah itu berpindah-pindah antara jalan dengan rentetan stan yang berada di sisi kiri dan kanan, mencari stan kosong dengan Maria menjaga di dalamnya. Stan makanan, game menembak, makanan lagi, pakaian, game lagi...

"Itu dia! Maria!"

Aya melambai-lambaikan sebelah tangannya, meskipun risikonya tangan yang satunya lagi harus membawa beban dua kali lipat. Wanita berambut coklat itu akhirnya menangkap sosok majikannya dari kejauhan, lalu balas melambaikan tangan. Dari kejauhan, Maria tampak seperti ibu muda dengan seorang gadis kecil bergaun merah jambu di gandengannya.

Aya berlari-lari kegirangan, mata birunya mengeksplorasi setiap sudut stan yang ia datangi sebelum meletakkan tas besarnya di atas meja. Stan itu hanya memiliki dua kursi, tenda dan meja yang tak terlalu besar, tapi cukup untuk menjajarkan semua barang dagangan milik mereka. Dibantu oleh Maria, mereka berdua menata barang-barang dagangan hingga terlihat rapi dan menarik.

"Waah...bonekanya cantik sekaliii~"

Aya menoleh, baru sadar dengan kehadiran gadis kecil tersebut yang kini sedang memegang-megang boneka tersebut dengan ekspresi polosnya. Senyum yang sedari tadi hadir di wajahnya berubah jadi seringai menyeramkan, meskipun hanya beberapa detik saja. Maria yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah majikannya itu buru-buru mengambil alih dengan mengarahkan Carla untuk menjauhi stan.

"Carla sayang, bonekanya jangan dipegang-pegang yaa... soalnya itu mau dijual. Nanti kalau kotor atau rusak, bonekanya tidak laku dan kak Aya bisa sedih nanti..." pesan Maria lembut.

"Kak Aya itu... kakak yang tadi baru datang, ya?"

"Benar sekali." Maria menepuk-nepuk ubun-ubun Carla, sama seperti yang dilakukannya tadi siang. "Daripada kita mengganggu pekerjaannya, bagaimana kalau Kakak mengantarmu pulang? Langit sudah mulai gelap, pasti ibumu akan mencarimu untuk makan malam bersama..."

"Tidak mau!" Carla menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. "Aku masih ingin bermain di sini! Ibu tidak pernah mengajakku ke pasar malam sejak Ayah meninggal, katanya ia takut berjalan sendirian saat malam. Tolonglah, kak Maria, jangan antar aku pulang ke rumah..."

Maria hanya memandang tatapan memohon Carla dengan iba, ketika tiba-tiba sebuah bohlam menyala dengan terang di atas kepalanya. "Ah, begini saja! Carla akan mengajak Kak Maria berkeliling pasar malam ini sebentar, lalu kak Maria akan membelikan Carla permen dan menunjukkan jalan pulang. Bagaimana?"

Carla melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, ekspresinya sangat lucu saat ia sedang berpikir keras. "Hmm... baiklah! Nanti akan kutunjukkan stan yang menjual kembang gula enak, dan Kak Maria harus membelikanku dua!"

"Oke, oke... sekarang pamitan dulu, ya, sama Kak Aya," ujar Maria sambil terkikik kecil setelah mendengar permintaan Carla tadi. Dibiarkannya gadis berambut pirang itu bersalaman dengan Aya sekilas, namun tak disangka mantan majikannya itu membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinganya setelah Carla berbalik arah dan otomatis menggandeng tangan Maria.

"Jangan lama-lama."

Maria mengangguk samar, lalu berjalan menjauh yang diikuti dengan Carla. Gadis berkuncir dua itu memandang ke arah Maria dengan tatapan ingin tahu yang sama seperti siang tadi. "Hei, hei, kak Maria, tadi kak Aya bilang apa sama kak Maria?"

"Eh? Ooh... tadi kak Aya bilang, jangan lama-lama, soalnya kak Aya butuh bantuan kak Maria untuk menjual bonekanya. Kasihan dia kalau ditinggal sendirian terlalu lama," jelas Maria ramah. "Oh iya, Kakak juga baru ingat, kenapa tadi kau ingin dibelikan dua kembang gula? Apa kau lapar?"

"Tidak, tapi ibuku selalu melarang aku untuk makan makanan manis terlalu banyak. Karena itulah, mumpung ibu tidak ada disini, ayo beli kembang gula yang banyak! Tapi jangan kasih tahu ibuku ya!" pinta Carla dengan mata yang mengerjap-kerjap lucu, membuat wanita berambut coklat itu terkikik lagi.

"Baiklah~ nah, sekarang ayo kita cari stannya."

* * *

"Lama sekali." Aya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan bibir maju beberapa senti ketika Maria datang tiga jam kemudian. "Bonekanya sudah mau habis, tuh. Aku capek melayani para pembeli sendirian. Lagipula, apa saja yang kaukerjakan dengan anak itu hingga membuatmu lama seperti ini, sih?"

"Maaf, Nona Aya," kata Maria sambil menunduk. "Tak kusangka anak itu lumayan nakal juga, meskipun penampilannya manis seperti itu. Tapi tenang saja, semuanya sudah kubereskan."

"Hm, baiklah. Omong-omong, kenapa kau bisa bertemu dengan gadis semanis itu? Dia bahkan melebihi ekspetasiku," gumam Aya sambil menjatuhkan bokongnya di atas kursi, lalu menghitung uang yang mereka dapatkan dengan mood yang sudah kembali seperrti semula. Maria tertegun sejenak. Tak mungkin, kan, ia menceritakan saat Carla penasaran dengan air matanya? Bisa-bisa Aya akan mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan yang lebih jauh lagi. Sudah cukup ia menghadapi rasa penasaran Carla hari ini, ia tak butuh ditambahi dengan majikannya yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Entahlah. Dia langsung mengikutiku begitu saja, dan ketika kutanya alasannya, ia hanya menjawab kalau ia bisa langsung mengenalku sebagai orang asing yang sedang berkunjung kemari." Maria mengangkat bahu. Aya menatap mata hijau Maria sekilas, lalu membuang muka dan melanjutkan menghitung uang.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Tak kusangka, kau sangat menarik perhatian anak-anak kecil... mungkin mulai besok, kita akan melanjutkan sistem kerja seperti tadi. Kalau menurut perkiraanku, anak kecil seperti... siapa namanya? Clara?"

"Carla."

"Iya, maksudku Carla. Anak kecil seperti Carla mudah tertarik perhatiannya padamu yang sedang sendirian... karena kau terlihat seperti butuh dibantu. Baiklah, sekarang gantian kau yang berjualan sampai habis, aku akan menghitung penghasilan hari ini dan beres-beres," sahut Aya, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lembaran berwarna hijau tersebut.

"Baik, Nona Aya."

* * *

Jam dua belas malam, hampir semua lampu telah dimatikan, menyisakan satu ruangan yang masih terang. Samar-samar kedua suara sang pemilik kamar bersahut-sahutan dengan volume pelan, mengiringi suara lain yang sebenarnya mustahil didengar saat tengah malam.

"Gunting."

Maria menyodorkan gunting dengan ujung yang berkilat tajam karena ditimpa cahaya lampu di atasnya.

"Pisau."

Maria menyerahkan pisau kecil namun sama tajamnya dengan gunting tadi.

"Penjepit."

Maria memandang seorang gadis yang isi tubuhnya telah dikosongkan, termasuk mengambil organ-organ dalamnya kecuali tulang. Setelah mengisi kembali tubuh tersebut dengan bahan rahasia yang hanya Aya yang tahu, sebuah suara menggema di telinganya secara liar.

"Maria! Mana penjepitku?"

"A-ah, maaf, Nona Aya." Dengan sedikit tergopoh-gopoh, Maria mengambil penjepit yang dimaksud dan menyerahkannya ke majikannya. Meskipun sedikit terdistraksi, namun lamunan Maria tetap tak berhenti saat ia memandang tubuh tak bernyawa tersebut. Kali ini tubuh itu sudah dijahit rapi, tinggal membersihkan darah yang masih tersisa, lalu melapisi seluruh kulit dengan formalin, dan memakaikan tubuh tersebut dengan gaun yang sudah disediakan serta mendandani wajah dan rambut.

"Nah! Sekarang dia sudah selesai... bagaimana? Sama seperti saat ia hidup, iya kan, Maria?" seru Aya riang sambil mendudukkan tubuh tersebut ke hadapan Maria. Wanita berambut coklat itu tidak berekasi apapun, namun manik hijaunya berubah keruh saat memandang manik jasad yang masih dalam keadaan telanjang itu.

"Yaah, aku sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan gadis seperti dia... jadi aku tak perlu mempermak wajah seperti biasa~ oh iya, siapa namanya tadi? Aduh, kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku gampang lupa, ya?" tanya Aya yang kini sedang melepas masker dan sarung tangan berlumuran cairan berbau karat, sementara jasad tadi telah dipegang Maria untuk melakukan proses _finishing_ seperti yang telah dijelaskan sebelumnya.

"Carla."

"Oh iya, aku selalu terpeleset dalam mengucapkannya sehingga menjadi Clara, hehe... Maria? Hey, Maria?"

Maria sengaja lebih fokus dalam mengerjakan tugasnya dan mengabaikan celotehan Aya sama sekali. Mata hijau gelap itu masih terpaku dengan mata milik Carla, tak menyangka kalau gadis yang tadi pagi menyapanya dengan ceria kini berakhir di atas meja operasi sebagai boneka yang besok paginya akan dijual. Biasanya ialah yang mencari 'material baru' untuk Aya, namun kali ini 'material baru' itulah yang mencari dirinya. Awalnya Maria, sama seperti yang dikatakan Aya, sangat beruntung karena ia tak perlu bersusah payah, namun semua itu menjadi karma saat gadis berambut ikal pirang itu sanggup mencuri perhatiannya hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam. Mungkin masalah umur yang cukup matang untuk memiliki anak juga memiliki pengaruh, tapi tetap saja...

"...Maria? Hey, Maria! Apa kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

"Hah? Eh, saya mendengarkan kata-kata Anda, Nona Aya," sahut Maruia terburu-buru, namun Aya dapat dengan mudah membaca kalau itu hanyalah bohong belaka.

"Aah, sudahlah. Berbicara denganmu malam ini malah membuatku capek. Pokoknya, kalau sudah selesai, bereskanlah semuanya. Aku mau tidur dulu."

"Baik, Nona Aya."

* * *

Setelah dirasa tidur majikannya cukup pulas, Maria mulai beraksi. Tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaan sama sekali, wanita berkepang dua itu berjalan mengendap-endap untuk mendekati Aya dan sebuah buku bersampul merah yang ada di dalam tas. Buku dengan judul yang ditulis dengan huruf asing itulah, yang mungkin mengawali 'petualangan' berdarah Aya dan dirinya sejak insiden mansion Drevis terbakar lima tahun lalu. Dulu Aya pernah cerita, kalau buku itu ditemukannya di halaman depan saat mereka berdua menyelamatkan diri. Dan betul saja, hidup mereka berubah drastis sejak Aya membaca buku tersebut. Gadis yang saat itu memotong rambut panjang indahnya menjadi sebahu memutuskan untuk mengenyam ilmu kedokteran secara otodidak, lalu membuka klinik sendiri di tengah hutan dengan bantuan dana dari Maria yang saat itu bekerja sebagai perawat di rumah sakit setempat. Awalnya Maria menganggap buku itu telah hilang atau bagaimana setelah Aya belajar kedokteran, namun ia tak menyangka kalau setelah Aya dianggap telah menguasai ilmu tersebut dan klinik mereka telah berdiri, majikannya itu membedah pasien pertamanya dengan sadis berdasarkan buku merah yang dibawanya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi gadis berambut hitam legam tersebut untuk hapal seluruh isi dari buku merah itu hanya dalam beberapa kali praktek. Baru setelah penduduk sekitar curiga dengan pengumuman anak perempuan hilang yang semakin lama semakin meningkat, mereka meninggalkan klinik yang telah mereka tinggali selama setahun itu dan mengubah cara kerja mereka demi menghindarkan kecurigaan. Satu desa dua anak, keputusan final itulah yang diambil. Aya tak lagi membuka praktek untuk umum, mengingat kehidupan dirinya dan Maria yang nomaden, namun mengkhususkan dirinya sebagai pembuat boneka, sama seperti almarhum ayahnya dulu.

"Buku setan..." desis Maria ketika tangannya sudah berada di dalam tas, sibuk merogoh-rogoh isi tas tersebut demi menemukan buku yang dimaksud. Setelah mengenali sesuatu yang berbentuk persegi panjang, keras dan teksturnya halus, buku itu berhasil diambil oleh Maria. Tanpa buang banyak waktu, ia membuang buku tersebut ke tempat pembuangan sampah yang terletak di belakang motel dengan cara melemparkannya dari atas jendela.

"Nah, dengan ini, setidaknya Nona Aya akan sadar dari perbuatannya selama ini. Selamat malam, Nona Aya..."

* * *

"Maria! Maria! MARIA!"

Kelopak mata Maria mendadak terbuka, dan mendapati wajah Aya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari dirinya. Wanita berambut coklat itu tergagap, mata hijaunya belum siap dipandang dalam jarak sedemikian dekat itu dengan tatapan penuh perhatian, dengan kata lain, menakutkan.

"A-ada apa, Nona Aya?"

"Kautahu dimana aku menemukan buku ini?" Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu mengacung-acungkan buku yang sangat familiar di depan matanya. "Tempat sampah! Bayangkan, seorang pria botak dengan pakaian serbahitam dan topi memberikan buku yang sudah bau dan kotor saat aku membuka pintu kamar dan ia berkata 'Apa ini milikmu? Jangan kau jatuhkan dari jendela lagi, ya?'! Apa yang kaulakukan semalam dengan bukuku, Maria?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Bahkan Maria tak mau repot-repot membalas langsung tatapan tajam milik Aya, membuat anak tunggal Drevis itu melayangkan tangannya.

PLAAAAAAAKKK

"Sekali lagi kau menyentuh buku peninggalan ayahku, ayahku yang amat kucinta..." Ada jeda beberapa detik disini untuk mengatur emosi di dalam suara Aya. "Kau akan bernasib sama seperti Carla. Banyak sekali oom-oom kesepian yang mencari _sex dolls_ dengan wajah wanita usia duapuluh-an sepertimu, kau tahu."

Maria baru bisa menghela napas lega ketika dilihatnya gadis bergaun biru itu membalikkan tubuh sambil memeluk buku kesayangannya. Tanpa sadar telapak tangannya merayap ke pipi, tepat di bagian yang Aya tampar saat itu.

"Hmm... jadi buku itu, selain dianggap berguna bagi bisnisnya, juga mengandung kenangan tentang ayahnya dan tragedi di _mansion_... kurasa aku harus menemukan cara lain untuk menghancurkan buku tersebut dan menghentikan semua perbuatan gila ini..."

* * *

Seakan-akan lupa dengan kejadian pagi itu, Maria mendapati dirinya sedang berjalan menyusuri desa yang sama, berdua dengan Aya yang bersenandung riang saat melihat deretan rumah penduduk.

"Waah~ lingkungan di sini sangat indaah~ seandainya saja aku punya rumah di sini, pasti aku akan bahagia..."

Maria tidak menanggapi apa-apa, hanya membiarkan majikannya berceloteh apa saja mengenai apa yang dilihatnya. Sebenarnya, sistem tentang ia yang mencari anak perempuan potensial dan Aya yang membedahnya itu terpaksa dibatalkan karena kejadian tadi pagi, sehingga diganti dengan cara lama; semua prosesi dilakukan berdua. Buku merah itu tersimpan dengan aman di balik gaun Aya, Maria melihatnya sekilas saat angin meniup roknya beberapa menit yang lalu. Wanita bergaun putih dengan apron hijau tua itu menghela napas, kali ini akan lebih susah dalam usahanya mendapatkan buku tersebut.

"Lihat, Maria! Ada sekumpulan anak kecil yang sedang bermain lompat tali! Ayo kita kesana!"

Tanpa menunggu asistennya untuk menyiapkan diri, Aya sudah melesat menuju segerombolan anak kecil tersebut, dan menyapa mereka dengan ramah. Beruntunglah Aya yang dikaruniai paras manis dan postur tubuh yang mungil, membuat ia dapat dengan mudah akrab dengan anak-anak kecil tersebut karena dianggap hampir seumur. Saat Maria menghampiri mereka, ternyata majikannya sudah menggandeng salah satu anak perempuan berambut coklat sebahu dan mengenakan gaun ungu, satu-satunya yang paling mendekati kriteria Aya.

"Nah, sebelum kita berangkat, mari kukenalkan dengan asistenku, Maria. Maria, ini Jeanne. Jeanne, ini Maria," ujar Aya ramah, sementara Maria sendiri hanya tersenyum singkat. Miris, lebih tepatnya, ketika Jeanne melebarkan senyumnya hingga gigi-gigi susunya terlihat saat menatap Aya. Sebuah boneka dengan rambut coklat yang nantinya dibuat Aya lebih bergelombang (majikannya tidak suka melihat rambut yang lusuh –pasti kalau tidak diluruskan hingga seperti sapu ijuk, yan dibuat bergelombang atau ikal sekalian) akan duduk dengan manis di stan pasar nanti malam.

* * *

"Mama! Mama! Aku ingin beli boneka itu... boleh ya, Ma?" rengek seorang anak perempuan berkepang dua sambil menarik-narik rok ibunya dan menunjuk boneka yang dimaksud. Dari jarak beberapa meter, Aya dan Maria tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan. Dari semua boneka yang dipajang, memang hanya boneka yang baru dibuat tadi sore itu yang mencuri perhatian si anak perempuan tadi. Selain ukurannya yang paling besar dan setara dengan anak perempuan tadi, boneka tersebut juga memakai gaun berwarna ungu dengan pita-pita senada di bagian rok dan dada. Sebuah topi berenda putih menutupi sebagian rambut coklat ikalnya, membuat boneka tersebut semakin manis. Tak heran, banyak sekali anak-anak perempuan yang menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh sekilas atau berhenti sejenak saat melewati stan boneka milik Aya dan Maria, namun hanya sedikit yang benar-benar menghampiri stan tersebut karena harga yang terpasang lumayan mahal untuk ukuran pasar malam.

"Hm? Yang mana, Sayang?"

"Yang itu!" Hanya dengan sekali tunjuk, sang ibu langsung paham dengan boneka yang diinginkan anaknya. Bahkan, di mata orang dewasa, boneka seukuran anaknya itu terlalu cantik untuk dijual di pasar malam. Ia lebih cocok duduk di etalase toko boneka, berbatasan dengan kaca yang melindunginya dari debu, ditemani oleh teman-teman boneka porselennya yang lain. Tapi... mumpung boneka semacam itu dijual di sini...

"Baiklah. Ayo, Ibu antarkan kau kesana."

"Benarkah! Horee! Ibu memang baik!" Setelah melonjak-lonjak gembira, anak perempuan itu berlari ke stan boneka tersebut, diikuti oleh ibunya yang berjalan dengan santai. Tanpa perlu basa-basi, tanpa perlu banyak negosiasi, boneka tersebut telah berpindah tangan. Sekali lagi, Maria dan Aya melambaikan tangan dengan senyum lebar saat anak perempuan itu memeluk boneka yang baru saja dibelinya. Berlembar-lembar uang kertas tersimpan rapi di dalam kotak uang di dalam tas Aya, lebih dari cukup untuk meninggalkan desa damai ini sebelum para penduduknya menyadari bahwa dua anak perempuan hilang.

* * *

Gelap.

Gelap sekali.

Aya berkali-kali menggosok matanya, berharap dapat melihat sesuatu di tengah kegelapan. Percuma, tidak ada hasil. Dengan mengandalkan indra perabanya, gadis berambut hitam pendek itu mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke segala arah. Tidak ada yang bisa ia sentuh, hanya udara. Sebelum Aya benar-benar menyerah, manik birunya menangkap setitik warna dari kejauhan. Awalnya hanya kuning, namun lama-lama titik itu semakin mendekat dan membuat bentuknya semakin jelas. Seorang manusia. Bukan, lebih tepatnya seorang anak laki-laki. Ralat, seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dan mata yang terbebat sebelah.

"Dio?" Tanpa sadar, Aya mengucapkan nama tersebut ketika anak laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya tersenyum.

"Lama tak jumpa, Aya."

Tanpa perlu kata-kata penjelas, sepasang tangan mungil itu sudah melingkar di pinggang Dio, bahunya sedikit basah karena air mata Aya yang menggenang di sana. Meskipun sedikit terkejut, namun anak laki-laki itu membiarkan Aya memeluk dirinya, memuaskan rindu yang sudah lama terpendam di dasar hati sana dengan balik melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang gadis itu.

"Rupanya kau tak berubah sama sekali."

Bohong besar. Dari fisik saja, sudah jelas Aya lebih tinggi beberapa senti daripada Dio yang terperangkap dalam tubuh kecilnya, penampilan yang sama persis ia lihat sebelum mansion tempat tinggalnya terbakar. Aya sudah tidak mengenakan pita merah besar lagi, rambutnya pun juga sudah dibabat habis hingga sebahu. Penampilannya jauh lebih dewasa daripada dirinya lima tahun lalu.

"Kau juga," balas Aya sambil tersenyum kecil dalam menanggapi dusta tersebut. Dari jauh, mereka berdua tampak seperti kakak-beradik daripada sahabat yang memiliki rasa satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Sejauh ini baik. Aku sekarang membuka klinik tanpa menarik biaya apapun dari pasien, karena aku ingin menolong mereka yang kesusahan dan tidak punya uang," terang Aya lancar, meskipun pekerjaannya sekarang telah berganti menjadi penculik, pembunuh, dan penjual boneka. Dio hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Hmm... kau pasti bahagia dengan kehidupanmu sekarang..."

Suara Dio kini seperti mengambang di udara, seakan-akan membandingkan Aya yang sekarang dengan Aya yang pertama kali ditemuinya di mansion dulu.

"Omong-omong, mengapa kau bisa ada di sini, Dio? Bukankah kau sudah... yah, kau tahu..." tanya Aya sedikit enggan, namun juga penasaran.

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Saat itu, aku sedang berkeliling mansion yang sudah menjadi reruntuhan tua –"

"Hah? Apa sedemikian parahnya?" potong Aya terkejut. "Aku tidak melihat mansion itu terbakar sampai selesai, yang ada di pikiranku saat itu hanyalah menyelamatkan diri... bahkan aku tidak berpikir untuk melihat apa saja yang masih tersisa di sana..."

"Nah, itu pula yang ingin kuceritakan," lanjut Dio. "Jadi setelah mansion itu terbakar, tentu saja, semua korban kekejaman ayahmu ikut hangus, termasuk aku. Sayang, aku tidak menemukan jasad ayahmu dan _salesman_ botak yang waktu itu kutemui. Entah mereka berhasil kabur atau bagaimana –kudengar _salesman_ itu punya kekuatan supernatural –tapi setidaknya mereka takkan bisa kembali ke mansion tadi dan melanjutkan kegiatan bejatnya. Semua bahan-bahan dan buku eksperimen ayahmu terbakar, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Aku dapat melihat, ada satu buku yang menghilang. Buku yang amat penting, dan menjadi kunci dari seluruh eksperimen gila ayahmu. Sampulnya berwarna merah, dan judulnya ditulis dengan huruf asing. Aku bisa melihat wujud asli dari suatu benda meskipun benda tersebut telah menjadi abu, namun... hanya buku itulah yang tak bisa kutemukan di seluruh sudut mansion manapun," jelas Dio dengan wajah tegang. Wajah Aya juga ikut-ikutan tegang karena beberapa hal, namun itu tak mengubah pendiriannya untuk terus mendengarkan cerita Dio.

"Apakah kau tahu buku itu, Aya? Kalau buku itu ditemukan orang lain yang memiliki pemikiran buruk, bukan tak mungkin kalau tragedi lima tahun lalu dapat terulang lagi..." gumam Dio cemas. "Kalau bisa, aku ingin menemukannya segera dan membawanya ke pihak berwajib untuk diamankan, selain untuk menyelesaikan kasus kebakaran itu juga... kudengar para polisi hanya menyimpulkan kalau mansion-mu terbakar karena lilin yang terjatuh. Mereka tidak tahu tentang zombie dan yang lainnya. Dengan buku itu, kita bisa menjelaskan semuanya..."

Aya hanya terpatung. Ia tidak tahu apakah Dio hanya berpura-pura seperti sebelumnya atau sungguh tidak mengerti, karena tangannya masih dapat merasakan buku yang dimaksud tersimpan dengan rapi di balik roknya. Kalau saja anak laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya itu tahu tentang apa yang Aya lakukan selama ini dengan buku tersebut, mungkin saja...

"...Aya? Hei, Aya? Apa kau mendengarku?"

"Eh? Ah, iya, aku dengar semuanya. Jadi, buku itu sangat penting dan berbahaya, kan?"

"Betul sekali," jawab Dio, meski ia bisa melihat kekosongan di mata biru Aya serta wajahnya yang semakin pucat. "Aya, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Ti-tidak, mungkin... di sini udaranya sedikit dingin. Ya, sedikit dingin. Itu saja," jawab Aya tergagap, pikirannya masih tertuju pada buku yang ada di dalam roknya.

"Hmm... wajar memang, karena ini memang bukan 'dunia'mu yang sebenarnya. Baiklah, kurasa sampai disini dulu pertemuan kita, mungkin suatu saat nanti kalau aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, kita akan segera bertemu lagi di sini," tutup Dio. Bersamaan dengan itu, sosoknya perlahan menjauh dan memudar, seakan-akan ditelan oleh kegelapan.

'T-tunggu! Dio! Ada sesuatu yang belum kusampaikan denganmu! Aku... aku..."

Terlambat. Begitu titik kuning itu menghilang, kegelapan tadi musnah begitu saja. Segalanya berwarna putih dan terang benderang, serta ada suara yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Nona Aya? Nona Aya? Nona Aya?"

Gadis berambut pendek itu membuka mata, dan mendapati sosok wanita yang amat dikenalnya memandang dirinya dengan perasaan cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Cuma... mimpi. Ya, mimpi."

* * *

"Penjepit."

Setelah mimpi buruk yang Aya alami di hutan tempat mereka melarikan diri, gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan hutan tersebut dan mencari penginapan yang lebih layak. Entah mengapa, suasana sunyi di hutan tersebut sedikit membuat Aya trauma dengan mimpinya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk kembali menjalankan modus operandi seperti biasanya setelah beristirahat dengan cukup di motel terdekat; cari anak perempuan yang akan dijadikan boneka, cari tempat berjualan yang pas, buat boneka, baru jual boneka. Saat ini mereka akan masuk tahap ketiga, dimana seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam sepunggung sedang terbaring di meja operasi dadakan, darah berceceran di selembar kain yang menjadi alas meja tersebut.

"Ini."

Dengan serius, Aya kembali menjalankan tugasnya dengan penjepit pemberian Maria. Namun saat manik biru itu sedang meneliti organ dalam yang hendak diambil, kelopak mata anak perempuan yang sedang dioperasi itu mendadak terbuka.

"A...ya..."

Penjepit yang semula berada di tangan gadis bergaun biru itu mendadak berdenting di atas lantai, sementara empunya bergetar ketakutan dan jatuh berlutut. Maria yang heran atas perubahan sikap Aya yang drastis tersebut segera mengambil tindakan dengan cara menghampiri majikannya.

"Nona Aya tidak apa-apa?"

"I-itu..."

Maria melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Aya. Anak perempuan yang separuh isi perutnya sudah terkuras itu masih diam di tempat, matanya terpejam karena pengaruh obat bius. Tidak ada yang aneh dan mencurigakan.

"A... ya..."

Di mata Aya, anak perempuan itu bangkit dari tidurnya dengan kepala sedikit merunduk agar ia bisa menatap sang dokter secara langsung. Helai-helai hitam yang berjatuhan di sisi kiri dan kanan kepalanya, serta poni lurus yang serupa miliknya, Aya seakan bisa bercermin melalui wajah anak perempuan itu. Tidak... wajah anak perempuan itu adalah dirinya sendiri lima tahun lalu!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Bahu Aya berguncang hebat karena berusaha disadarkan oleh asistennya. "Nona Aya, tenanglah! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau menjerit seperti itu?"

"Dia... anak itu... AAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!"

Sepasang kaki mungil Aya membawanya berlari keluar kamar, tak peduli dengan ekspresi Maria yang bingung setengah mati dan orang-orang yang melihat Aya seperti dikejar anjing. Mata biru itu... mata biru milik anak perempuan yang dioperasinya tadi itu seakan-akan mengejeknya, menatapnya penuh hina. Entah sejauh mana gadis berambut pendek itu berlari, hingga akhirnya ia mendapati dirinya berada di depan pohon besar dengan sebelah tangan menopang tubuh. Sebelum mata itu terpejam karena kelelahan, Aya sempat memandang daerah sekeliling yang tampak seperti daerah perbatasan antara desa dan hutan...

* * *

"Menu hari ini adalah teh _Earl Grey_ dan _Red Velvet Cake_ kesukaanmu."

Aya memandang sekeliling. Tempatnya berbaring berubah menjadi taman bunga yang cantik dan bernuansa klasik, dengan perabotan serbaputih dan bermotif sulur serta dekorasi mawar dimana-mana, seperti kursi dan meja taman yang ada di hadapannya. Suara yang pertama ia dengar juga mendeskripsikan dengan jelas apa yang ada di atas meja tersebut. Aya mendongak, dan mendapati seseorang yang ada di hadapannya adalah seorang pria berumur sekitar 30-an. Di sampingnya, terdapat banyak kursi lain yang diduduki oleh boneka-boneka porselen yang amat cantik, mata mereka memandang kaku pada meja dengan _English Afternoon Teaset_ di atasnya.

"Silakan diminum, Aya."

"Ba-bagaimana kau kenal namaku?" tanya Aya spontan, pandangannya sedikit terhalang dengan teko yang menjulang dan rak berisi kue-kue kecil yang disusun rapi. Tunggu dulu... bahkan meja ini juga terlalu besar bagi dirinya. Keringat dingin gadis bergaun biru itu menetes, pria yang menyilahkan dirinya untuk minum itu juga tinggi besar. Satu-satunya yang berukuran sama dengannya hanyalah para boneka yang duduk mengelilingi meja tersebut, semuanya diam tak bergerak.

"Ah, kau butuh bantuan untuk mengambil cangkir tehmu?" Pria itu berdiri, menampakkan wajahnya yang cukup tampan untuk seusinya meski matanya terlindungi oleh kacamata. Tapi reaksi tersebut tak berlaku untuk Aya yang sekarang sedang tercengang di kursinya, karena pria yang kini ada di hadapannya adalah ayahnya sendiri!

"A-Ayah! Kenpa Ayah besar sekali? Mengapa perabotan yang ada disini besar sekali? Kenapa Ayah ada disini?" tanya Aya sekaligus dengan tempo tinggi, yang sayangnya tidak dihiraukan oleh pria tersebut. Dengan senyum yang ada di wajah, Alfred mengulurkan kedua tangannya, lalu mengangkat Aya dengan mudah ke atas meja, berdekatan dengan cangkir teh dan potongan kue yang dimaksud.

Tunggu... mudah?

Sel-sel otak Aya mulai bekerja lebih cepat, secepat keringat dingin yang menyusuri pelipisnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminumnya, Aya? Bukankah menu itu adalah favoritmu?"

"Ah, aku lupa..." Alfred menepuk dahinya perlahan. _"Boneka tak perlu makan untuk bertahan hidup."_

* * *

Sambil menghela napas, Maria membersihkan sisa-sisa operasi tadi. Tak habis pikir dengan sikap majikannya yang seakan-akan meliohat sesuatu yang mengerikan, padahal mayat anak perempuan tadi sebenarnya biasa-biasa saja. Tak mungkin seorang Aya Drevis takut pada darah, lagipula ia mewarisi sifat sadis dari ayahnya yang gila itu. Lalu... apa yang ia takutkan?

Kelereng hijau itu lantas melirik ke arah boneka berambut hitam ikal panjang yang mengenakan gaun serbaputih, seperti gaun pengantin. Bando mawar putih dengan pita-pita dan renda tersemat dengan cantik di atas kepalanya, sebagian rambut hitam itu tertutupi dengan tile putih yang terjuntai ke bawah. Tidak ada yang spesial, sebenarnya, sudah beberapa kali ia dan Aya membuat boneka versi pengantin seperti ini. Apa yang menakutkan?

"Ah, yang penting sekarang aku harus menemukan buku merah itu untuk dimusnahkan secepatnya, mumpung dia tidak ada disini," putus Maria akhirnya. Dengan sigap, seisi kamar yang hanya berukuran 5x5 meter itu berubah seperti kapal pecah, sama seperti kondisi psikologis Maria yang berantakan.

"Siaal... aku tidak menemukannya... apa masih dibawa oleh Aya?"

_DOK DOK DOK_

"Gawat! Jangan-jangan Aya sudah pulang... sial. Mana aku belum membereskannya semua, lagi," keluh Maria pelan sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. "Ah sudahlah, nanti akan kukatakan kalau aku mencari _diary_-ku yang hilang."

Baru saja Maria meminta maaf majikannya saat ia membuka pintu, sosok yang ditemuinya sangat berbeda jauh dengan apa yang dipikirkan. "Selamat sore."

"A-ah, selamat sore," balas Maria tergagap. Setahunya, ia tidak memesan apa-apa dari tempat penginapan yang kumuh ini,dan sebisa mungkin menghindari orang-orang untuk mengurangi saksi mata. Lalu bagaimana bisa seorang pria botak dengan seragam ala _salesman_ bisa hadir di depan pintu kamarnya? "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Maaf menganggu kegiatan Anda, tapi saya sedang mencari seseorang bernama Aya Drevis. Kudengar ia menginap di... euh, tempat ini..." Wajahnya sedikit mengrenyit saat memandang sekeliling, namun diabaikan oleh wanita berkepang dua itu. "Jadi... apakah Aya ada di sini?"

"Maaf, tapi Aya sedang keluar sebentar. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa Anda dan apa keperluan Anda dengan Aya?" tanya Maria sedikit galak. Jika ada satu orang saja yang tahu tentang majikannya serta tempatnya menginap... bukan tidak mungkin orang yang ada di hadapannya tahu tentang kegiatan-kegiatan gadis berambut hitam itu selama ini.

"Whoa, whoa, tenang, Nona. Saya hanya _salesman_ biasa, dan kebetulan bertemu dengan seorang pria yang mengaku bernama Alfred Dervis." Kini _salesman_ itu memperkenalkan pria berkacamata yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Dengan jubah lab dan rambut coklatnya yang acak-acakan,sudah dipastikan kalau dia bekerja sebagai dokter, ilmuwan, dan semacamnya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat tubuh Maria bergetar setengah mati.

"Dia berkata kalau dia ingin mencari anaknya yang bernama Aya. Karena satu-satunya pengunjung perempuan di desa ini hanyalah Anda dan rekan Anda, dan satu-satunya penginapan yang ada hanyalah tempat ini, maka bisa kuasumsikan kalau salah satu dari kalian adalah Aya," terang _salesman_ tersebut. "Jadi..."

"Dokter..."

Awalnya tangan Maria terentang, tapi diturunkannya lagi. Begitu terus yang dilakukannya hingga ia tersadar. "Kau... kau seharusnya sudah mati! Ba-bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini..."

Seluruh persendian wanita bergaun putih itu rontok, lututnya jatuh ke atas tanah, membuat kedua pria itu menolongnya dengan tatapan heran. "Maaf, tapi... apa maksud anda 'Alfred seharusnya sudah mati? Jelas-jelas dia ada di sini, Anda juga bisa melihatnya, kan? Kakinya bahkan menjejak tanah seperti manusia normal."

Suara _salesman_ itu tampak sedikit tersinggung, namun Maria tak peduli. "Tidak, tidak... Alfred, maksudku Dokter sudah mati! Aku melihatnya! Bahkan... aku yang membunuhnya! Dengan tanganku sendiri!" Maria memandang kedua tangannya yang bergetar sekilas, lalu kelereng hijaunya menatap tajam ke arah dokter yang berwajah tak bersalah itu. "kalau kau mencari masalah lagi dengan Aya, maka aku akan..."

"Aku kesini tidak mencari masalah," jawab Alfred akhirnya menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Haah~ rupanya kau masih ingat padaku bahkan setelah lima tahu terakhir ya, Maria..."

"Do-Dokter?"

"Ya, ini aku. Dan omong-omong, jangan teriakkan fakta itu keras-keras, bahaya kalau orang lain bisa dengar. Aku hanya ingin datang kemari karena aku ingin menjemputnya," sahut Alfred sambil menaikkan kacamatanya dengan nada angkuh.

"Menjemput... kemana? Jangan bilang kalau kau..."

"Tepat sekali," jawab Alfred yang kini tersenyum sarkastik, sama persis seperti apa yang Maria lihat lima tahun lalu. Senyum yang ia cintai saat itu, bahkan ia rela menjadi selingkuhannya hanya demi senyum itu... namun entah mengapa, senyumnya kali ini terkesan lebih mengerikan daripada sebelumnya.

"Kau... kau takkan bisa mengambilnya! Aku sudah berjanji padanya kalau kita akan hidup tenang dan bahagia bersama!"

"Oh ya?" kata Alfred sinis. "Kalau begitu... mengapa kau tidak bisa memberitahu kami dimana _tepatnya_ Aya sekarang?"

Skak mat. Maria langsung diam seribu bahasa, dan Alfred dengan senang hati melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kalau kau masih ingin menyelamatkan Aya, mungkin kau bisa menemuinya di perbatasan antara desa ini dengan hutan... tapi kalau kau sempat. Karena, api mungil itu akan segera menjadi malaikat mautnya. Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Tanpa mengindahkan tertawa Alfred, Maria langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Berkebalikan dengan langkah kakinya yang terburu-buru, waktu seakan berjalan dengan sangat lambat, seakan-akan menertawakan kebodohan gadis berambut coklat itu. Tak butuh berlama-lama menyusuri perbatasan desa, karena kini di hadapannya banyak sekali orang berkerumun, termasuk Alfred dan _salesman_ itu sendiri. Entah bagaimana caranya mereka bisa menempuh perjalanan sejauh itu dalam waktu singkat, Maria tak peduli. Diterobosnya kerumunan tersebut, dan ia menyadari kalau dirinya terlambat.

Sangat terlambat.

"Maafkan aku, Nona, apakah kau kenal dengan gadis ini?" tanya salah seorang penduduk yang berhasil memadamkan api di tubuh Aya dengan air yang dibawanya. Tanpa sadar Maria mengangguk, matanya tak lepas dari sesosok jasad yang kini telah menghitam tersebut. Dibukanya perlahan rok gaun yang turut berubah warna, dan mendapati sesuatu yang tak asing di baliknya.

Sebuah buku berwarna merah yang terbakar hingga tersisa separuh.

Entah mengapa, Maria tak bisa menangis.

.

.

.

**END**

[tamat, selesai, finis]

.

.

.

**-Behind the Scene-**

_[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]_

Akhirnya rekor baru telah terpecahkan! Saya bisa nulis horror! Yah, enggak horor-horor amat sih, lebih ke suspense sebenernya, tapi sudahlah. Saya lagi suka yang kelihatannya ceria tapi sebenarnya suram, dan inilah jadinya. Maaf kalo saya buat Aya jadi kayak spoiled little brat gitu ;w; pengennya saya sih buat Aya ceria dan inosen kayak di game-nya, tanpa kehilangan sense yandere-nya (yang udah liat ending MadFather pasti ngerti), ternyata susah yak :"3 sudahlah

Omong-omong, fic ini lebih panjang dari Velvet (5,7k) jadi... AKHIRNYA REKOR ONESHOT TERPANJANG JUGA TERPECAHKAN XDDD dan kenapa yang suram-suram selalu butuh words banyak yah? orz ^^;;

Dan... ini sedikit terinspirasi dari bonus endingnya MadFather juga... yang kalo ngelengkapin semua gems-nya bakal dapet sedikit scene [YANG GA KUAT SPOILER SILAKAN MUNDUR! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!] Alfred sama tuh salesman lagi di sebuah lab, dan si salesmannya bilang (kalau ga salah) 'kalau waktunya sudah tiba, kau akan bisa bertemu dengan anakmu lagi...' bagian itulah yang saya buat ficnya, bagaimana bisa Aya bertemu dengan ayahnya, dan saya pilih api karena itu pula yang membunuh si Alfred (karna dia masih hidup meskipun udah ditusuk pisau kayak gitu). Like father like daughter, saya jabarin disini apa 'dosa' Aya sehingga ia bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya di afterlife nanti.

Omong-omong, saya rada kurang paham dengan istlah operasi, apalagi sampe bikin boneka dari mayat manusia. Ngarang aja itu :")) mungkin kalo ada yang mau membenarkan silakan~

Last, review? 'w')/


End file.
